


It's The loopy Gas Talking

by akuarose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddles, Fluff, Funny, I'm trying, Kisses, Kuroo is an idiot while on loopy gas, M/M, Wisdom Teeth, boys are dorks, kei is a good boyfriend, kuroo is in pain, loopy gas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo gets his wisdom teeth taken out, so Tsukishima takes care of him since Kuroo's parents are away and everyone knows Kenma wont take care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The loopy Gas Talking

**Author's Note:**

> wisdom teeth suck. i had mine out recently so that's what inspired me to write this. I wasn't loopy, i just couldn't walk right. I feel your pain for those who had them removed. those who didn't - be warned, it sucks

“Kei.”

  
Silence.

  
“Kei.”

  
More silence.

  
“Kenma.”

  
Kenma groans, pausing his game to turn around from his sit in the passenger to look at Tetsurou sitting in the back sit. Tetsurou had just gotten his wisdom teeth out, so his face is slightly swollen and completely numb and he’s acting loopy from the anesthetic.

  
“What is it Kuroo?”

  
“Kei is ignoring me.” He whines.

  
“He’s trying to get us home.” Kenma explains.

  
“Record anything funny he does.” Kei says, sighing at the Tokyo traffic. Of course Tetsurou’s parents left for a trip the day before his teeth come out and Tetsurou begged Kei to stay with him until they came back. One week with Tetsurou would be enjoyable for Kei, although taking care of Tetsurou was not how he wanted to spend the time, but it’s better than nothing. They haven’t spent much time together because of school and Tetsurou will be leaving for college in a few weeks.

  
Tetsurou touches his face with his fingertips. “I can’t feel my face.”

  
“Oh you poor thing.” Kei dryly comments.

  
“Tsukki! You do care!” Tetsurou smiles a little. He pauses, eyes growing wide. “I think they took my tongue.”

  
Kenma quickly pulls his phone out, videoing. “What happened?”

  
“They took my tongue. I can’t feel it.” He pouts the best his can, the bottom half of his face too numb, so he isn’t sure if he’s pouting.

  
“Who took it?” Kei asks, then cursing at a stupid driver for cutting him off on the road.

  
“The government took it.” He states proudly, leaning forward a bit.

  
“Why does the government want your tongue?” Kenma asks.

  
“They don’t want us to know why.” He sings. “It’s top secret. I heard the doctor say sumthing about it.”

  
“Right. Well, your tongue will come back in a few hours.” Kei tells him.

  
“You’re going to get it back? You’re the best Tsukki.” Tetsruou reaches around the drivers’ seat to try and hug Kei, who flinches and almost causes an accident.

  
“Sit down!” Kei barks. Tetsurou sinks back into his seat, staying silent for two minutes.

  
“Kenma.”

  
“What.”

  
“I think Kei’s mad at me.” He looks down at his lap.

  
“He’s just stressed out about the traffic.” Kenma comments.

  
“You sure you can’t stay and help take care of him?” Kei asks, hoping Kenma will stay.

  
“No. I promised Sho I would come over.”

  
“I’ll record anything funny he does.” Kei replies. He’s grateful Kenma came to the office with him at least. Tetsurou could hardly stand on his two feet once he was done, so Kenma was able to open doors for Kei. “We can use it as blackmail.” He smirks.

  
It takes an hour to get home since the traffic was so bad. Tetsurou talked the whole way home. He brought up the government and the tongue thing again, talking about how he knows he’s adopted and even called his mom to get her to confirm it. He rolled the window down, sticking his head out, acting like a dog. Kei had yelled at him and rolled the window up, putting the child lock on. Kenma had recorded it all. Once home, Kenma helped Kei drag Tetsurou inside the house, dropping him on the couch.

  
Tetsurou yawns, stretching his arms above his head. He locks eyes with Kei. Kei motions to Kenma to record, feeling like he will say or do something stupid.

  
“You are really pretty.” Tetsurou smiles at Kei. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

  
“I already am you idiot.”

  
“Really? I'm so lucky!” He giggles and flops on his side, face hitting the couch. “Owwww….my face hurts.” He cups the one side of his face. Kei sighs, knowing Tetsurou will be in pain soon unless Kei gets some painkillers inside him.

  
“Have fun with him Kei.” Kenma advises, before leaving.

  
Kei feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he sees Kenma sent him the two videos. He smiles, pocketing the phone. “Ok Tetsu, I’ll get some ice cream to take with the painkillers.”

  
“You’re the best boyfriend ever. I love you.”

  
Kei freezes. In the four months they’ve been dating, they’ve never said ‘I love you’. The words caught him by surprise. He wasn’t sure if it’s the anesthetic or Tetsurou is starting to come out of it. Kei knows he can return the feelings, but for Kei to say it first? He already sucks at showing his sappy, lovey-dovey emotions, let alone say them out loud.

  
“What did you say?”

  
“You’re the best.” He sits up, hair somehow messier. His head lobs to the side, eyes half lidded.

  
So it was the anesthetic. “Ok Tetsu. I’ll be back.”

  
Tetsurou looks around the room, spotting his black and white cat sleeping in the chair. “Kei! There’s a wild animal in here

!”  
Kei, carrying a bowl of ice cream in one hand, phone in the other, enters the living. “What’s wrong?”

  
Tetsurou points to the cat. “Wild animal.”

  
“That’s your cat.”

  
Tetsurou shakes his head. “No, my cat is black with white. That cat is white with black.”

  
“Just eat your ice cream.” Kei shoves the bowl into his chest.

  
Tetsurou happily accepting the bowl. He eats slowly, only being able to open his mouth some. Ice cream runs down his chin, but since it’s numb, he doesn’t notice. Kei hands him a napkin that he pulled from his back pocket just in case, giving it to Tetsurou. He cocks his head to the side, confused.

  
“It’s running down your chin and on your shirt.” Kei explains.

  
“Thanks Tsukki.” He wipes his face, only getting half of it. Kei lets it be, not really caring at this point.

 

“Here. This will help with the pain.” Kei hands him a pill, which he pops in his mouth and swallows along with some ice cream. Tetsurou eats some more, until he stops. “Does your face hurt?”

  
“I’m getting sleepy.”

  
“Ok." Kei knew the painkillers would make Tetsurou sleepy, which would be good for him to sleep until the pain is gone. "Let’s get you upstairs and changed.” Kei takes the bowl to the kitchen, putting it in the sink. He drags Tetsurou upstairs, into the bathroom to clean him up. He wipes Tetsurou’s face gently.

  
“Gotta pee.” Tetsurou mumbles, going to the toilet and dropping his pants and boxers.

  
Kei turns red, looking away. He’s seen Tetsurou dick before, but he can count on one hand for how many times he’s seen it. He leaves the bathroom, grabbing a change of clothes for Tetsurou. When he enters the bathroom, Tetsurou is still naked from the waist down.

  
“Here.” Kei hands over the clothes.

  
Tetsurou puts the boxers on, forgetting the pants. He struggles to remove his shirt, so Kei helps him, grumbling about a shirt is hard to take off. Once off, Tetsurou claims his too hot, so he doesn’t put the shirt on. Kei doesn’t complain, mostly because he can see Tetsurou shirtless.

  
Kei gets him in bed, then changes into sweatpants and a new shirt. He climbs in bed, Tetsurou cuddling into his side right away. One of Kei’s hand gets tangled in Tetsurou’s hair, gently massaging his head. Kei swears he heard Tetsurou purring. Since it’s still in the afternoon, Kei wasn’t tired so he played on his phone. Tetsurou slept for a few hours before waking up.

  
“Kei.”

  
“Yes Tetsu.”

  
“Thanks for taking care of me. I’m sure I was a lot to handle.”

  
“You were.” Kei admits, pulling up the videos. “I recorded you.”

  
“OH god. I must have been so stupid.” He groans, running a hand through his hair.

  
“You were. It was funny.” Kei smiles, showing him all the videos. Once done, Kei is laughing.

  
“I hate you and Kenma.” He pouts.

 

“No you don’t.” Kei says.

  
Tetsurou sits up, holding his face. “This is probably the worse pain I’ve ever been in.”

  
“Painkillers are down stairs.” Kei sits up, leaning his head on Tetsurou’s shoulder.

  
“You’re going to hear this a lot, but thanks. If Kenma was here, he wouldn’t want to take care me.” He presses a gentle kiss to Kei’s cheek, then to his lips.

  
Kei closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. “I love you Tetsu.”

  
Tetsurou blinks a few times, cheek growing warm. “Kei…” He whispers. “I love you too.” He hugs Kei, too tight for Kei’s liking.

  
“Tetsu, are you crying?”

  
“My mouth.” He mutters. “It hurts a lot.” He wipes his eyes

  
“Ok, let’s get some painkillers.” Kei says. “I wanna show you another video.”

  
“Oh god. Now what did I do?”

  
“I’ll show you later.”

  
Twenty minutes later, they’re back in bed. Tetsurou leans against the headrest with Kei sitting between his legs with the blanket covering their legs.

  
“Ok, show me this video.”

  
“I had my wisdom teeth taken out last year. Tadashi and Akiteru took a video of me.”

  
“You were loopy too. That’s so cute.” He kisses Kei’s cheek.

  
“Shut up.” Kei plays the video. On screen was Kei, with a swollen mouth, sitting on the couch. Tadashi sat next to him. Akiteru was recording.

  
_“Hey Kei, how are you feeling?” Tadashi asked._

  
_“My face is frozen forever.” He muttered._

  
_“It won’t last forever Kei.” Akiteru told him. “Why don’t you go to sleep?”_

  
_“No. I need a shovel first.”_

  
_“What for?” Tadashi asked, a look of horror on his face, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer._

  
_“I need to dig up velociraptor bones and bring it back to life.”_

  
_“Why?”_

  
_“Because I want one as pet. That way, I can train him to eat people who annoy me.” Kei giggled._

  
_“Kei, you can’t do that.” Tadashi said softly._

  
_“I can too.” Kei stood up, only to become dizzy, then flop back down on the couch. He burst into tears. "I can." He mumbles._

  
_“Kei, don’t cry.” Tadashi whispered, one hand on Kei’s shoulder. Kei turned to him, pulling him into a hug. Tadashi looked at Akiteru. “What should I do?” He asked._  
_Akiteru laughed from behind off screen. “Just go with it. Moments like these won’t happen very often.”_

  
“I ended up crying until I fell asleep, which was an hour later. When I woke up, Tadashi and Akiteru were watching the video, laughing their asses off.” Kei then glares at Tetsurou who is laughing hard.

  
“Oh man Tsukki.” Tetsurou wipes the tears away. “That’s funny.”

  
“Shut up.” Kei hisses, but secretly, he’s glad Tetsurou is feeling better.

  
“Thanks for everything Kei.” He kisses Kei, a short peck on the lips. “I love you.”

  
“I love you too dumbass.” Kei replies softly. “And for the record, you were worse than me.”

  
“Oh come on. I was not.”

  
“Yes you were.”

  
“Was not.”

  
“Sure. I’ll make sure to tell your step mom you were a perfect angel.” Kei rolls his eyes. “And what about the government? Should we try to expose them for stealing peoples’ tongues?”

  
“Kei!” Tetsurou tickles Kei’s sides. “You are the worse.”

  
“I know I am.” He answers, trying to keep from laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at tumblr at akua-rose


End file.
